gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pass Time
Pass Time was a game show where two contestants compete against each other and "Resident Expert" Ken Herring by attempting to predict the pass times of a series of drag races. Premise Before each run down the drag strip (or Pass) each racer and his or her car are displayed to the contestants, who are then permitted to ask a single question about the car or driver, such as the size or power of the engine, the type and size of the tires and the driver's previous experience. After all questions have been asked, the contestant secretly enter their predictions of the car's elapsed time to the nearest 1/100 of a second. The car then makes its pass, following standard drag racing procedure. The contestant whose predictions was closest to the actual time wins increasing amounts of money as the game progresses; in addition to the scores being displayed on the contestants' podiums, host Wagner physically hands the winning contestant $100 bills. Occasionally, a driver will commit a foul or the car will break down in some way as to make a pass impossible or unsafe. These events are collectively known in-show as a "catastrophic failure" when this happens, the contestant who enters the slowest time wins the money. Ties for individual passes are awarded to the contestant who locked in their time first. In the event of a possible tie in total winnings at the end of the show, contestants are asked to record a guess for the speed of the car in the final pass, with the show win being awarded to the closest guess. If a contestant correctly guesses the time of a run exactly, the contestant wins a bonus $100 bill. The bonus does not count towards the score and is the contestant's to keep regardless of the outcome of the show. At various points during the show's run, minor tweaks have been made to the gameplay, such as allowing the contestants to wager double-or-nothing on specific passes. Round 1 The first round consists of three passes worth $100 each. Round 2 The second round consists of three passes worth $200 each. The second pass of round 2 is called the "Combo Round" in which two drivers make a pass simultaneously , the contestant must predict the combined time of the two cars and must direct their one question to one driver only. Midway through the show's run, Round 2 started to implement themes (ex. if the theme is pickup trucks, every pass is made by a pickup) Around the same time, contestants started to guess whether the Combo Round would be won by the car in the left or right lane, the contestant who wins the pass gets a bonus $100 to keep if his/her lane is correct. Round 3 The third round consists of two passes worth $300 each. In a rule change added during the show's run, the first pass of the third round became the "Go Big" pass where any contestant has the option to gamble on the pass, doubling the money gained from the pass to $600 if they win, but forfeiting $300 of their previous winnings (or all of it, if they have less than $300) if they lose. Round 4 The final round consists of one pass worth $500. At the end of this round, the player with the most money wins the game while the other contestant must then hand over their winnings, except for bonus money. to that player, for a total of $2,000 (or $2,300 if he/she chose to "Go Big" and won that pass) Even if one player has mathematically won the game prior to the final pass. all passes are player out as a contestant who exactly predicts the time of this pass, but still losses the game and collects the bonus for which he or she keeps. Rating Links Official Site YouTube Videos Clips of Pass Time Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Category:Reality Category:Sport Category:Racing Category:Gambling Category:2008 premieres Category:2013 endings